1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document generating apparatus, a display control apparatus, a document generating method, a display control method and a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for generating a document and controlling display.
2. Related Art
A technique of causing tables and walls to function as a working environment to spatially expand portable computers is known.